Endlessly
by uselessapproach
Summary: Songfics. A few one-shots with songs that I thought would fit Ezria. Came from 'Endlessly' by The Cab. R/R : !
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I got this idea from listening to The Cab's new album, Symphony Soldier. I'm using their song 'Endlessly' and I thought of writing this one-shot.**

**I also found it a bit ironic how The Cab's Alex Marshall is/was dating Lucy Hale. (they're adorable)**

**Anyways, onto the story! Here's 'Endlessly' by The Cab, sorry if the spacing with the song is kinda off. It was like that.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song nor the show.  
><strong>

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Wait. Stand there for a bit." Ezra put his hands on Aria's shoulders and placed her in front of the bookstore. He turned around and fumbled with a vending machine for a few seconds before turning to her again with the item he bought.<p>

Aria laughed, "Ezra? What is this?"

"To my lady," He smiled and put the small plastic ring on her left ring finger, "I love you."

"I love you too."

_There's a shop down the street,  
>where they sell plastic rings,<br>for a quarter a piece, I swear it.  
>Yeah, I know that it's cheap,<br>not like gold in your dreams,  
>but I hope that you'll still wear it.<em>

Aria grabbed his hand as they started walking down the street again; Ezra smiled at her and put his free hand on her face. She noticed the stains on his hand and observed them, "Have you been writing a lot again?"

"Yeah. My friend gave me a quill the other day and I wanted to try it out, but I accidentally knocked over the ink and it spilled over my desk," Ezra chuckled at the memory, "Hard not to write when I have inspiration."

_Yeah, the ink may stain my skin_

_And my jeans may all be ripped_

_I'm not perfect, but I swear_

_I'm perfect for you_

He winked at Aria, "It's a story about forbidden love."

Aria's smile faltered when she remembered all the struggles they went through when she was in high school, "Do they end up together?"

"Of course they do. We ended up together didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did."

_And there's no guarantee_

_That this will be easy_

_It's not miracle you need, believe me_

_Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me_

_But I will love you endlessly_

_Wings aren't what you need, you need me._

They passed the subdivision where their dream house was located. Ezra noticed Aria looking; he stopped them for a bit in front of the sign, leaned close to her ear and said, "We'll be living here soon."

"I know. The house with the best view of the city." Aria smiled.

Ezra wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "We finally saved enough."

"Yes we did, Mr. Famous Author. The girls think we didn't even need to save for it, we could have just bought it."

He laughed, "We _could _have easily bought it Mrs. Editor-In-Chief."

"But we're so old-fashioned we saved the money for it."

_There's a house on the hill,  
>with a view of the town,<br>and I know how you adore it.  
>So I'll work everyday,<br>through the sun, and the rain,  
>until I can afford it.<em>

_Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy,_  
><em>cause they can only see,<em>  
><em>I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you.<em>

The couple started walking again until they heard voices not far behind them, "_OH MY GOSH. IT'S EZRA FITZ!_"

Aria and Ezra quickly glanced at each other before they started running as fast as they could. They turned their heads around for a few seconds and saw a group of girls following them. Ezra grabbed Aria's waist and pulled her in an alleyway that hid them, "More fangirls? Didn't this happen yesterday?"

"Yeah, but your book is being made into a movie, and you just so happen to be very attractive, so you've developed a fanbase."

"I 'just so happen to be very attractive'?" Ezra asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yep." Aria peeked out of the alley, "I think they're gone. Let's go."

They walked out of their hiding spot and started walking again, "That went well," Ezra said.

Aria chuckled, "Extremely. Ready to go home now, Mr. Fitz?"

"As ready as ever Mrs. Fitz."

_And there's no guarantee_

_That this will be easy_

_It's not miracle you need, believe me_

_Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me_

_But I will love you endlessly_

_Wings aren't what you need, you need me._

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome. I hope you liked that.<strong>

**R/R! :D**_  
><em>


	2. You and Me

**Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter! :D I suddenly got more inspiration for this when I was listening to Parachute. I was going to have it be a separate one-shot, but it related to the first chapter so I decided to continue with it.**

**This song is 'You and Me' by Parachute off their sort of new, but not really(it came out in May) album, _The Way It Was_ I saw them live in June in San Francisco and they were amazing.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and if you haven't already(shameless plug) I wrote another songfic one-shot called 'Angel With a Shotgun' about Ezria with another The Cab song, you don't have to, but you know, meh? (you should check it out)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ezra! How is the movie coming along?" A reporter asked.<p>

Ezra smiled, "It's coming along great. The director stuck to the book, and it's almost done filming, so in about a few months it should be out in theaters."

"How is your personal life doing? We hear you're planning something special for you and your wife, Aria?"

"Nothing that big. Just a road trip across a few states. We need a break, so this is going to be good." Ezra chuckled, "We're actually leaving right after this interview."

"Well, thank you for coming. It has been a pleasure. I hope you have fun on your road trip." The reporter smiled.

"Thanks for having me here."

The reporter turned to the camera, "Ladies and gentleman, Ezra Fitz. Author of _Endlessly _which will be coming out in theaters soon."

The cameras stopped rolling and Ezra stood up to shake the reporter's hand, "Thanks for choosing me to be on the show."

The reporter laughed, "No problem. Just a little something to thank you for teaching me back at Rosewood. Have fun on the trip with Aria."

Aria walked up just then, "Thanks Noel. You're doing great as a host."

"It's something that I just came across and I loved it. It's great seeing you both, but I have to get ready for the next interview. Have fun! See you when I see you." Noel shook hands with the couple and walked to his dressing room.

"You did great," Aria turned to Ezra, "you didn't sound nervous at all."

"Really? Because I was extremely nervous." Ezra sighed, "Ready to leave now?"

"More than ready." Aria took Ezra's hand, and together, they both walked out to their rental van, already filled with the necessities they needed for the next few days."

"Did you leave your phone at home?" Ezra winked.

Aria chuckled, "I took out the battery and locked it in the drawer with yours."

Suddenly, the couple heard the distinct sound of running feet and camera shutters going off. The paparazzi were trying to grab pictures of them before they left. Ezra quickly opened the door for Aria, closed it, and got in the driver's seat before the paparazzi hounded them.

_Hold my gun and watch the door,_

_Pick the lock and cut the phone,_

_Keep your head up love,_

_Ain't nobody here can stop us,_

_Grab the bags when siren call,_

_We're out the window through the yard,_

_Keep it locked up tight_

_Ain't nobody here can stop us_

Ezra tried starting the car, but it took him a few times to get the engine to run, and by that time, the paparazzi were knocking on the windows, wanting to speak to the couple. Ezra finally got the car to start, and making sure he didn't hit any of the press, he drove off.

"That was close," Aria breathed.

"I know. What did you think they wanted?" Ezra asked.

Aria smacked his arm ("Whoa! I'm driving!"), "Seriously? Ever since the media found out about our former 'teacher-student' relationship, they haven't stopped stalking us!"

"You got a point there. But let's forget about that and enjoy our trip."

_Baby I've had this same dream_

_Where I wake up_

_Wondering what it really means_

_If the world came running down_

Ezra kept one hand on the steering wheel and took Aria's hand with the other, "I love you."

"I love you too," Aria smiled.

_If it was_

_You and me against the world_

_Baby they cut us under but we'll take whatever we want_

_If it was you and me against the world_

_You get the car, I'll get the cash, we'll take the money and run_

* * *

><p><strong>Liked it? I hope you did.<strong>

**:)**_  
><em>


End file.
